Leviathanessa
"Were you all created to be my food? Why else would you all be so tiny?" Leviathanessa wondering why other life is so tiny. Leviathanessa is a gigantic female leviathan sometimes known as the Leviathan Queen. Profile *Name: Leviathanessa *Birth Date: Unknown *Length: Unknown, Jaw is 2km long. *Species: Leviathan *Gender: Female *Weight: Unmeasurable Overview Leviathanessa is the largest, and longest living, Leviathan ever known to exist, she is also the leviathan closest to sentience, being able to fluently speak Dragoian (Language) as well as the native tongue of the Leviathans. Said to be the mother of all leviathans, she does not show much compassion to the normal sized leviathans, often devouring them when she needed to feed. Despite her massive size she does not require much food to survive, requiring a single standard 2km long leviathan's mass worth of food to survive for a month. This is a normal Leviathan feature, as they consume vast quantities of water that they don't really need to eat much solid matter. She has been known to ambush Dragoian and human fleets, normally devouring all ships included either in the initial attack, or after shoving them between her breasts for a while, which floods the ship, deforms it, and kills the crew. Sometimes she will let one of the ships survive her attack, with the purpose that the crew will tell/remind their kind of her strength. Death Attempts Leviathanessa has been attacked many times over her lifespan, by the Humans, Dragoians and other Leviathans. Despite these attacks bringing the most firepower avaliable at the time she has never suffered any lasting damage with only her hair, the tips of her claws, the tips of her teeth and the tip's or her spinal spikes being damaged. In 1789, a large Dragoian fleet was sent out to kill her but failed to harm her even when she surfaced on purpose to mock the fleet by shaking herself (primarily her hair) dry over them before slapping her gut, letting out an ear splitting fake belch before putting her hands on her body forming (in an action mimicking putting her hands on hips she doesn't have) a shape with her arms, all while being under a full fleet worth of fire. After this little display, she roared 'You do this pathetic attack in one form or another every few years, would you just give it up already, because while you now have the largest and most tasty ships I have seen in many centuries, I find it's much more fun to hunt them then have them all served to me in such a neatly arranged meal, but I will still eat one on my way out though, it's only fair to have a bite when someone brings you a meal...', with this said, she opened her maw and brought it down on a cruiser as she dived back underwater. After the event in 1789, a order was passed that no fleet would ever be sent to engage her ever again as it was just a waste of ships and crew. After the Dragoians gained space travel, their water based navy remained primarily in a mothballed or dismantled state, and since there was no way Leviathanessa could jump into space to devour a starship, she was never attacked again. Raids ''"Why attack a coastal settlement for scraps of food, when they send easy to catch ships filled with delicious crew out?" ''Leviathanessa muttering to herself. Leviathanessa, being considerably smarter than a normal Leviathan, can see straight through the Dragoian's attempts to disguise their vessels as Ocean-Dwelling DragonKin. As a result, she will often hunt ships down (both human and Dragoian), deliberately trying to spook the ship's crew for a few days before she devours them. She does this by exposing just small parts of herself briefly in the waters surrounding her target vessel. Despite knowing the Dragoian's trick to avoid the majority of Leviathan attacks, as well as not having the phobia of beaching on the shallower waters near the coasts (many Leviathans are afraid of beaching on the shallower coasts, as well as the Dragoian's fearsome coastal defence cannons), Leviathanessa does not attack ports and will try to stay away from them, preffering a nice open ocean to hunt in. Combat Style Leviathanessa has no combat style, she merely uses her immense size to grab, and then devour or store, her prey. During the during The Battle Of Ancient Dragoia she used her size to swat down low flying Soul Dragons she couldn't catch in her maw when she jumped out of the oceans. Rumours *She is rumoured to have devoured various low flying Soul Dragons during The Battle Of Ancient Dragoia. *She is suspected to be nearly as old as Dragoia (Planet) itself. *Some of those she let escape have heard her mumbling about how the Soul Dragons had made visits on more than one occasion and that 'Those delicious little soul dragons will be back soon if previous visits are anything to go by'. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragoia (Planet)